Vehicular cameras are used for a variety of purposes, such as to assist a driver in avoiding obstacles behind a vehicle when backing up, and to detect imminent collisions ahead of the vehicle when driving forward. A vehicular camera includes a lens that focuses video input on an image sensor provided on an imager. In general, the position of the lens relative to the image sensor can impact the quality of the video input received by the image sensor. For example, if the lens is positioned such that the video input is not in focus, then the video information passed to the driver may be blurry, and other vehicular systems, such as a collision detection system for example, may not function as well as they otherwise could. As the size of the camera is reduced, the positioning of the lens relative to the image sensor may be relatively more critical, at least because small variations in position can result in relatively large changes in angular offset. Therefore, the positioning of the lens relative to the image sensor may be particularly critical for vehicular rearview cameras. Furthermore, it is important that the camera be capable of holding the lens in position over a selected period of time under certain operating conditions, so that the performance of the camera is maintained over a useful operating life.
Several aspects of the camera may contribute to the overall tolerance in the position of the lens relative to the image sensor. For example, for lenses and lens holders that are threaded, the threaded connection therebetween has a tolerance associated with it. The angle of cast of the lens holder has a tolerance associated with it. The position of the imager has a tolerance associated with it.
It is desirable to provide a more integrated, lower cost camera assembly with means for positioning the lens relative to the imager within tolerance.